All You Need
by ErisMalfoy1990
Summary: Sometimes the thing you need most is the least expected. Slash, Voldemort/Harry, mentions non-con, mpreg, Dark!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** No beta, all mistakes are my own. Some warnings: mentions of non-con, slash, mpreg, language, character death, and Dark!Harry.

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p>"We can't just leave him." A dark haired man whispered sharply.<p>

His companion shrugged. "I don't see why not. We don't know who he is and for all we know it could be Potter."

The dark haired man glared at his friend. "What would Potter be doing down Knockturn Alley?" The other man just shrugged again. "Plus, this boy looks too much like a Black to be Potter anyways."

The other man just gave him a meaningful glance. "Oh, so you've had a good look at Potter lately?" He shook his head, sighing tiredly. "I'll help you bring the boy, but if this causes trouble it'll be your head, not mine."

The dark haired man smiled brightly. "I knew you would see it my way, now come over here and pick him up, he's filthy, can't be getting my new robes dirty."

Snorting the larger man picked up the unconscious boy that someone had left to die. "Of course, him being filthy is the reason I have to carry him and not because your prissy little arms would break under the dead weight?"

Harper Montague's tinkering laugh filled the street. "What good is shagging a werewolf if they don't do all the heavy lifting?"

Fenrir Greyback's barking laughter was the only answer he received before the werewolf disapparated away. Harper followed seconds later.

He arrived in the entrance hall of the Dark Lord's manor, almost landing right on top of his lover and the unknown wizard they had just rescued. Ignoring Fenrir's smirk he started walking towards the infirmary, knowing that the werewolf was following, probably looking at his arse as well. He gave a little teasing wiggle as he pulled open the massive doors.

Narcissa Malfoy jumped up from the chaise she had been relaxing on as the infirmary's doors were pulled open to reveal Harper Montague coming through followed by Fenrir Greyback, who was carrying someone in his arms.

She was alert immediately as Fenrir got closer and she could see the condition the boy was in. "Place him on a bed Fenrir, Harper go and get Severus." She commanded quickly, ignoring Harpers indignant spluttering, and running every diagnostic spell she knew. Quickly reading the results, Narcissa hastily summoned the necessary potions that she had available and spelled them into his system. Even through the dirt and grime she could tell that his color was much better than even moments before. Just as she removed his clothing, Severus walked in, followed by Harper. "Oh good you-," the words died in her throat though as she gazed at the tattoos on her patients chest.

"Bloody hell, it is Harry Potter!" Harper yelled.

Severus Snape looked down at the boy, Potter apparently, who was lying unconscious in the Dark Lord's personal infirmary. None of this concerned him at the moment though, no what had his attention, and no doubt what had caused Narcissa to look so stunned was the heir tattoo on Potter's chest.

Narcissa seemed to be in shock, so it was left to Severus to make sure their Lord was made aware of the situation. He turned to the other occupants of the room. "Harper, go and inform the Dark Lord of what is happening, also mention that it is very important that he comes here as soon as he is able. Then go and find Lucius and Bellatrix, do not tell them what is happening, just bring them here." He ordered, glaring when the little idiot just stood there.

Harper glared at Severus. "What is with everyone bossing me around? Do I have a sign on my forehead or something? Did Draco curse me again?"

Snape mentally rolled his eyes and snarled. "No, now leave before I do curse you!"

Harper sent a wounded look at Fenrir for not saying anything in his defense, which only made the werewolf smirk at him. He left the room grumbling about shitty mates and greasy bats the whole way.

Severus just shook his head. Looking at Fenrir he asked, "Where did you find the boy?"

The werewolf smiled grimly. "In Knockturn Alley, behind Cock and Blow." Snape raised an amused eyebrow. Fenrir just smirked. "Harper is _very_ adventurous." He said, answering the unasked question.

Snape chuckled, and then looked back down at Harry Potter. He was still dirty, probably from whatever he had been tossed in behind the sex shop, but Severus could tell that there was also _a lot_ of blood covering the boy. The whole situation was surreal, and didn't really make sense. Severus knew that Harry Potter had been at his relative's home not even two days ago, so how had he ended up left for dead in Knockturn Alley?

Narcissa still seemed to be in a dazed shock, so with a flick of his wand Severus cast a very powerful diagnostic charm on Potter, and read the results, mentally listing everything he would need to brew. When he came close to the end of the _very_ long sheet of paper, Severus nearly dropped it. He understood now why Narcissa's brain seemed to have oozed out of her ears. He wanted to shake his head in denial. Just as his thoughts were becoming a _bit_ too much, the doors opened once again and the Dark Lord entered followed by Lucius, Bellatrix, and Harper.

Voldemort looked at the blank faces of Severus and Narcissa and wondered if Potter had cursed them somehow, why were they just standing there like that? Spotting Fenrir in the corner, he asked, "Did Potter curse them?"

Fenrir shook his head. "No my Lord, they were fine until they read his diagnostic results and saw his heir tattoos."

Voldemort walked closer to the bed, Lucius and Bellatrix following curious to see what was going on and why their Lord had mentioned Potter. There were gasps as they looked down and saw the tattoos. Instead of just the Potter crest, there was also the Black crest. In fact the more predominate crest was the Black one, which meant that a Black was Harry Potter's father, not a Potter.

Severus handed the Dark Lord the diagnostic results as soon as he finished reading the rest. He knew the moment the Dark Lord had seen the most shocking thing on the list when his head snapped up and he gazed at Potter just as questioningly and dazed as Narcissa _still_ was.

Everyone else in the room was curious to what could shock their Lord so much, considering he didn't seem fazed about seeing the tattoos.

Harper's patience finally ran out and he petulantly demanded, "Well, what does it say that has all of you so freaked out?"

If it had been anyone other than the Dark Lord's godson, then there would have been a few Unforgivables thrown around, instead the Dark Lord just glared at Harper and received a cheeky smile in return.

Harper huffed and rolled his eyes, "If you're not going to tell me then I'll start guessing, and I really don't think any of you want that."

Everyone else all seemed to sigh exasperatedly at the same time at how utterly childish Harper was, but silently they were all agreeing with Harper's assessment, none of them wanted him to start guessing. The boy had the most morbid imagination, and he was always delighted to make the _guesses_ as gruesome as possible.

Voldemort looked straight at Harper, and simply said, "It seems that Harry Potter was raped by his own father," he paused just to torture his godson a little, "and became pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Question<strong>: What should Harry have?

**A**. Twins

**B**. Boy

**C**. Girl

Tell me in a review!

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** No beta, all mistakes are my own. Some warnings: mentions of non-con, slash, mpreg, character death, language, and Dark!Harry. This will be a Voldemort/Harry pairing.

**Disclaimer:**** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p>Harper spluttered, "B-but pregnant by an inferi? Is that even possible?"<p>

Voldemort looked incredulously at his godson, then at Fenrir, knowing that Harper's stupidity must be his fault somehow. The werewolf just smirked smugly. Choosing to ignore the question entirely he asked Severus, "Does Potter have a glamour on? This says he's close to six months pregnant, he should be showing by now."

Severus cast a revealing charm, "Other than one on his hand, there are no other glamours on Potter."

Voldemort pulled out his wand and shot _finite incantatem_ at Potter's hand, everyone close enough watched as the word's _I Will Not Tell Lies_ appeared.

Lucius spoke up for the first time, still not entirely sure what was happening. "Draco had mentioned that during his fifth year there were rumors of Umbridge using a blood quill during detentions, but for Potter to have the words_ carved_ into his skin like that, then he must have had spent hours writing that repeatedly."

"Potter had detention for two hours every day that year, including weekends." Severus said in disgust. "Umbridge had even been so _kind _to take any detentions he got from others as well."

Narcissa _finally_ looked up, shocked. "Are you saying that this child, younger than my Draco, had been losing that much blood _every day_, for an_ entire_ year? Why didn't he tell someone what was going on?"

Severus scowled. "Who's to say he didn't? He certainly didn't tell me, and I was probably the only teacher in that school that was willing to challenge that woman."

"We can talk further about Umbridge later, right now the more pressing concern is that Potter is almost six months pregnant and he looks like a skeleton." Voldemort said bringing them back onto topic.

"My Lord, I believe we should wake the boy. We have no way to know the circumstances since the conception, or if the boy even knows he is pregnant." Severus suggested.

"Very well, but it might be best to cover him with a sheet first, allow him some dignity." Voldemort said, making everyone else realize that Potter had been naked the entire time.

Narcissa conjured a sheet over Potter and then cast _enervate. _

Harry woke slowly. He was in pain, everywhere_. _What had happened? Last he could remember Aunt Petunia had woke him up, he had made breakfast for the Dursleys, and then was sent to work in the garden. What had happened after that?

Wait.

And then Aunt Petunia had called him back in saying one of _those_ people was there. He had gone inside to find Remus with… and that's when Harry remembered. Sirius. Sirius, who was alive somehow. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, hoping it would make him forget. But it didn't.

He remembered freezing at seeing his godfather, and then Sirius had come to hug him, like he always did and whispered, "Ja-Harry, I'm alive, that's good huh?" He had pulled back and looked Harry in the eye, the same crazed hungry look in his eyes as always.

Harry had shuddered, Sirius had felt it, and his eyes hardened.

Remus had come over then, explaining how they would be taking him to Diagon Alley to get his school things. Harry had been told to get his things and meet them back down here. He had hurried to get away from Sirius, hoping he wouldn't follow, thankfully he hadn't and Harry had returned to the living room, allowing Remus to shrink his trunk.

The first couple of hours had been fine after they had left.

But then Sirius had become jittery, and Harry had known it was just a matter of time before something happened. Usually it was both of them, but this time, apparently Sirius wanted Harry alone. He had suggested that Remus went and get Harry's books while he took Harry to get Hedwig some treats.

Remus had agreed and had left, but instead of going to where he had said, Sirius had grabbed Harry's arm and led him down Knockturn Alley. Harry had only been down there once, in second year, so he had no idea where Sirius was taking them.

He had found out soon enough though when they entered a building that had no name on the outside. Inside there were woman and men scantily dressed, some even naked, hanging all over witches and wizards, it was clearly some type of brothel. Harry wanted to ask Sirius why they were there, but he already knew the answer.

Except this time it was different. While Sirius had been undressing him, he had touched his stomach, and Harry had felt a pulse, almost like his magic was reaching out to Sirius'.

Harry had no idea what it meant, but Sirius clearly did, because the next moment Sirius had backhanded Harry, knocking him down. He continued to hit and kick Harry, muttering and growling about how it was Harry's fault, James' fault, how he wouldn't let this one ruin everything this time, how he would kill it before it could kill James.

Harry had no idea what he was talking about, but he hardly ever did when Sirius became like this. Minutes later he was blissfully unconscious.

Now as he woke up and became more coherent, he realized he was naked, lying down on a bed, only covered by a sheet. He didn't recognize these sheets though, the ones at Grimmauld place always felt damp and had a certain smell that lingered, and Harry doubted the brothel that Sirius had taken him to would have such soft sheets. Where was he? Slowly opening his eyes, blinking at the bright lights, Harry looked to where he could feel the familiar magic of three wizards and a witch.

Harry froze eyes wide. No.

Voldemort watched as Potter woke, the boy tensed almost immediately, no doubt remembering what happened to him. As he slowly opened his eyes, the boy had turned straight towards himself, Lucius, Severus, and Bellatrix, almost as if he had sensed them. Then he just stared, wide eyed, as he realized who he was looking at. Normally Voldemort would have found it amusing, not now though, no now he was concerned.

If the boy was damaged beyond repair, it would affect the child, and there was nothing more important in the wizarding world than children.

Severus spoke up; breaking the staring contest that Potter seemed to be having with the four of them. "Potter, can you hear me?"

Harry nodded.

"Mr. Potter," Narcissa said, bringing his attention to her. "Are you in pain anywhere?" Harry nodded again, not sure why she seemed concerned. "Can you tell me where and could you describe what it feels like?"

Harry cleared his throat. "M-my stomach, my ribs. There's a sharp stinging pain." Harry thought his ribs might be broken.

"Hmm," Narcissa said while casting dozens of spells, they were diagnostic charms like she used earlier, but more targeted. "Your ribs are fine; I had already used some Skelegrow earlier to fix your broken bones, so it's just residual pain. There something I need to ask Mr. Potter and I need you to stay calm, do you understand?"

Harry nodded again, worried about what could be wrong. Had Sirius done permanent damage?

Narcissa softened her expression. "Mr. Potter, I know you won't want to tell me, but it is important for me to know, what happened?"

Harry tensed; he didn't want to tell anyone that, least of all his enemies. But what if something was wrong with him? They seemed willing to help him for some strange reason. Harry looked over to the group on the other side of bed he was on, and realized there were two other men he hadn't noticed before. Looking back at Mrs. Malfoy, Harry whispered, "A… friend wasn't happy with me about something, he had gotten angry, and—" and what? What was Harry supposed to say, and instead of raping me they decided to beat me to death? No, they didn't need to know that, and if they asked for details he would just say that he had hit him a few times.

Narcissa held her tears that wanted to escape. This boy, who wasn't even seventeen yet, had been so resigned when he had spoken about someone beating him, like he was used to such treatment. Which considering everything else she knew about him, she supposed he was. He hadn't even said much, but his face had told her everything she needed to know. "Mr. Potter, you were raised by muggles, correct?" Harry nodded. "Did anyone explain the difference between the wizarding world and the muggle world when it concerns sex?" She asked bluntly, and was amused by the boy's blush.

Shaking his head, Harry whispered a mortified, "No."

The others were amused that a sixteen year old boy was still so innocent, especially since they knew what he had gone through.

Narcissa smiled reassuringly, "Mr. Potter, I am going to tell you something that you no doubt will find very shocking." Narcissa smirked at the alarmed expression the boy had, he no doubt expected her to give him some kind of sex talk. "Mr. Potter in the wizarding world, there are certain males that can become pregnant naturally, when this happens, it is very important that the wizard be very careful, wizarding pregnancies are much riskier than if a witch was to get pregnant." Seeing the dawning realization in the bright green eyes, Narcissa asked, "Do you understand what I am saying?"

Harry's hands unknowingly traveled to his stomach, his extremely flat stomach, and he laughed hollowly. He was pregnant. Pregnant by his godfather. Needing her to confirm it, he asked quietly, "I'm pregnant?" As Mrs. Malfoy nodded, her eyes full of sympathy, Harry fainted, everything becoming too much for his already weak body.

* * *

><p><strong>Question<strong>: Who do you want Draco paired with?

Tell me in a review!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


End file.
